


A Little Help

by darylvdixon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, age gap, confused feelings, kind of i mean robbs 17 so it's legal but just in case cause theon is older, slightly homophobic thoughts (from confused robb), underage ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Robb is confused about his recent feelings towards other men, because he shouldn't like men it's a sin. Theon helps him understand that there's nothing wrong with what he's feeling and Robb finally lets himself act upon his feelings.





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I haven't written smut in ages so this probably sucks sorry lmao (ok in like three months but still)

Robb sits down at the dinner table and runs a hand through his messy hair, letting out a small sigh and offering his mother a forced smile as she passes him a plate. Once everyone was sat and eating the conversations began but Robb ignored them all. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts, not that he wanted to be. He wanted to join in the conversations with his family but he just couldn’t, he couldn’t take his mind off of one thing and this one thing was something he didn’t want to discuss with his family. Something he couldn’t discuss with his family.

It all started a couple months ago when a new boy, Edric, started school. He was good looking and Robb had never had a problem admitting when guys were good looking before, but this was different. It wasn’t just a ‘this guy is decent looking and i appreciate it’ kind of feeling, it was more of a ‘this guy is good looking and I want to kiss him’ kind of feeling, and that scared him. He’d never felt like that over a guy before and he knew it was wrong. 

He hadn’t told anyone because he knew they would judge him and he was sure the feeling would pass quickly. He was stressed over his finishing exams and thought it was messing with his feelings, but now his exams were finished and he’d almost finished school completely and the feelings hadn’t disappeared. Instead they had worsened, he found himself thinking these things not only about Edric but other guys too. He found himself getting more and more curious about what it would be like to kiss a guy. To hold a guy how he should hold a girl.

But it was wrong. So very wrong and Robb knew he couldn’t act upon these feelings. His parents would disown him and he would go to hell, it wasn’t right for men to be with other men in that way. But that wasn’t enough to stop the thoughts and he hated himself for it. He tried his best to push the feelings aside, he’d hook up with girls he wasn’t interested in and try to convince himself he liked them but it never worked.

Robb thought that maybe he should talk to someone about it, then maybe they could help talk him out of these sinful thoughts he was having. Convince him he was going mad and that it would all pass soon enough. But he couldn’t talk to his family about it, there was only one person he dared tell at the moment and he just hoped they wouldn’t hate him and cut off contact. Though he wouldn’t blame them if they did, he was quite clearly sick.

“Have you finished?” His mothers voice startled him and brought him out of his thoughts, he hadn’t remembered eating his dinner but now his plate was empty, he nodded his head. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.” His mother put a hand to his cheek and stroked it lightly before running a hand through his hair.

“I’m fine. Can I go out? I wont be late.” He looks up at her with what he hopes is a convincing smile.

His mother looks him over for a minute before nodding, “Okay, don’t be late.” She warns him before picking up his plate and carrying it into the kitchen.

Robb gets up and straightens out his shirt, saying goodbye to his family as he leaves the room and runs upstairs to grab his jacket and phone and put his shoes on. He quickly texts Theon asking if he can come over and of course he replies almost instantly saying yes, that boy always has his phone in his hand texting some girl or other.

Theon didn’t live far away but Robb took the long way round, trying to avoid this inevitable conversation for as long as he could. He found himself stood at Theon’s door much sooner than he would have liked to. He text Theon saying he was outside, he’d learnt not to knock early on in the friendship as his dad didn’t like people coming round. 

As Theon was a couple years older than Robb and had already left school he didn’t see his friend that much anymore which made him even more nervous about talking to him.

“Stark.” Theon grins as he opens the door, stepping to the side to let Robb past, “Don’t worry, old man’s already passed out.” Theon nods towards the living room as he shuts the door.

Theon leads the way upstairs to his room, looking over his shoulder as he walks to speak to Robb, “So what brings you round? Not heard from you in a while.”

Robb follows him into his room and suddenly feels guilty, forgetting exactly how long it had been since he had last spoken to his friend, “Sorry. Exams and…yeah, y’know.” He shrugs and gives a small smile, sitting on the edge of his bed with a sigh.

Theon raises an eyebrow, picking up a pack of cigarettes and taking one out before offering the pack to Robb which he gladly took - he hadn’t smoked in a while, he only usually did around Theon as his parents would go mad about it and he’d been craving one for a while now.

“You alright?” Theon asks after Robb had lit his cigarette and taken his first drag, closing his eyes as he let the smoke out, “And don’t lie to me cause I know you.”

Robb reopens his eyes and looks over at his friend, “Not really.” He admits, he rests his forehead down on his hand for a moment before running his hand up through his hair, “I don’t really know how to explain…”

Theon comes to sit beside him now wearing a concerned expression on his face, an expression which he only ever gives to Robb because Robb’s the only person he really cares about. “Just go slowly. Explain whatever you can.”

Robb sighs and takes another drag. He stays quiet for a long while, smoking two cigarettes before he finally found the courage to speak again and start to explain his problems to his friend, who was sat waiting patently.

“I’ve just…I’ve been feeling…I…” Robb sighs as he trips over his words, takes a deep breath, and starts again, “I’ve been having some weird feelings…” He finally says looking over to Theon who was raising an eyebrow at him.

“Uh, I think you’re going to have to elaborate a little Robb.” He laughs softly, “Feelings about what?”

Robb chews on his lower lip and then turns his head to look down at the floor, he didn’t want to look at Theon when he told him, “About guys…” he mumbles, “About being with guys.”

Theon stays quiet for a moment taking in what he said before replying, “Well what about it?” he asks nonchalantly as though Robb had not just divulged his biggest secret to him.

Robb looks up at him, his brows furrowed in annoyance, “You could sound more sympathetic!”

“Why would I be sympathetic?” Theon asks confusion written across his face, “I don’t see what the problem is, Robb.”

“The problem is it’s wrong! And I’m going to hell for thinking these things!” Robb huffs, glaring at Theon before turning away from him again, “I knew I shouldn’t have told anyone.”

Theon laughs which only adds to Robb’s annoyance, “You’re not going to hell Robb.” Theon rolls his eyes, “I’m not religious, you know that. But if God is real he’s not going to send you to hell for wanting to be with another man. He will be a bit preoccupied with all the murderers and perverts to be bothered about you running around kissing boys.”

Robb looks over at him, chewing his lip lightly as he nods slowly, “I guess you might be right…But it’s still wrong. My parents will still hate me for it. I hate me for it.”

Theon places his hand on Robb’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze, “Please don’t hate yourself Robb. This is nothing to be ashamed of. Being with other men is quite enjoyable, so I can’t blame you for liking it.”

“I’ve…I’ve never actually…You’ve been with guys?” He frowns, never having known that about his friends, Theon was always such a ladies man it shocked Robb to even think about him doing things with a man, “Really?”

Theon nods with an amused grin, “You didn’t know?” He laughs, “You should probably try it. Something a guy I mean, for all you know these thoughts could just be you being curious. You might kiss a guy and realise it’s not for you at all and you can go on being the good boy you are.” Theon reaches out and squeezes his cheek lightly, “Or you might enjoy it so much that you forget about it being ‘bad’ and do it anyway.” He puts quotations around the word bad and smiles.

“I can’t.” He sighs, “Even if I wanted to. You’re the only person I’ve told and the only one I’m going to tell. I can’t go to some guy and ask him if I can test out being gay on him and expect him not to tell anyone!” Robb laughs, sounding slightly bitter as he did so, “I’ll just have to try and ignore it as best I can.”

Theon shakes his head lightly but shrugs, “It’s not a good idea Robb. You’ll just keep stressing yourself out and make yourself depressed. But if that’s what you want I can’t do anything about it.”

Robb worries at his lower lip, knowing Theon is right but still not wanting to tell anyone. Then he gets an idea and turns to face his friend.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, watching as Theon widens his eyes slightly and looks him over.

“Not exactly what I meant Robb.” Theon chuckles, “You should try with someone you like, it will be better.”

“But I don’t want to tell anyone else!” Robb stresses, “Please, Theon? I trust you more than anyone else. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t…Well I don’t know, desperate. I want to figure this thing out. Please.”

Theon looks him over and sighs, “Well…Okay. But I’m not taking advantage of you, okay? You need to tell me if you want to stop, if you like it or not.”

Robb nods his head, “Yes I will,” he agrees and takes a deep breath, “Okay, just kiss me.” he mumbles closing his eyes as he waits nervously.

“I’m not kissing you Robb.” Theon says causing Robb’s eyes to snap open, “You have to kiss me. I want you to take control, these are your feelings your trying to sort out, I can’t do it all.”

Robb frowns and lets out a huff, “Why? It’ll be the same anyway! Just do it!”

“No it won’t. I’m not going to kiss you first, but you don’t have to do it now. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be patient. I get it, it’s hard.” Theon places his hand on Robb’s back and rubs it lightly, “Just take your time.”

Robb sighs and looks down to the floor but nods, “I guess you’re right.” He leans his head back and closes his eyes, “I’m ready, I’m just nervous.”

Theon smiles lightly and places a hand on the back of Robb’s head, stroking his curls softly, “It’s normal to be nervous, nothing wrong with that. I’m not going to judge you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know.” Robb shrugs, “I just never thought this situation would ever arise. It’s a little strange.” He chuckles and turns to sit properly on the bed so that he was facing Theon, “Don’t laugh if I’m terrible.”

Theon grins, keeping his hand sitting lightly on the back of Robb’s head, “I’m not going to laugh at you.” He rolls his eyes, “Stop stalling.”

Robb laughs lightly and bites at his lower lip as he smiles, “Okay.” He nods, “Okay shut up, I’m doing it.”

Robb takes a breath and leans forward quickly, crashing his lips against Theon’s for less than a second before pulling away again with wide eyes.

Theon blinks at him for a moment and then raises a brow, “Robb, what the fuck was that?”

“Uh…A kiss?” He furrows his brows slightly as he chews the side of his tongue nervously.

“That wasn’t a kiss and you know it.” Theon rolls his eyes, “If that’s what you call a kiss I feel sorry for any girl you’ve ever dated.”

Robb groans and squeezes his eyes shut, “I know,” He sighs, “Alright I’m doing it properly.” he nods, opening his eyes and shuffling forward a little more.

His breathing grew heavier as he lifted a hand and placed it on the side of Theon’s neck lightly, he worries his lip as Theon watches him patiently, staying still and stroking his skin with his thumb lightly for a moment before slowly leaning forward.

Robb places his lips against Theon’s lightly and holds them there, he doesn’t move for a few seconds and then he feels himself melt against his lips. He pulls Theon a little closer and moves his other hand to his waist, deepening the kiss and parting his lips slightly. Theon’s hand tangles in Robb’s hair and his other arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer still. Robb’s head tilts and he pushes his tongue through Theon’s lips, searching his mouth and fighting against his tongue for dominance, with Theon soon won.

The kiss grew more and more heated by the second and Robb found himself short of breath so he pulled away, keeping his lips still close to Theon’s, resting his forehead against his and keeping his eyes closed.

“Well?” Theon asks, slightly out of breath as he strokes Robb’s hair.

Robb pauses for a moment before smiling, “It seems I’ve been missing out.” He chuckles.

“On kissing guys? You have.” Theon agrees with a grin.

Robb shakes his head and pulls back, “On kissing you.” he smiles, “That felt…Better than any kiss I’ve had before. I’m sorry, that sounds cheesy, but it’s true. I want to kiss you again.”

“I told you I’m not taking advantage of you Robb.” Theon smiles lightly and leans forward to place a soft kiss to his lips, “I like you Robb, of course I do, you’re fucking gorgeous and I want nothing more than to kiss you again, but if you’re still confused-“

“I’m not.” Robb cuts in, “I mean…I am, it’s all confusing. I don’t know what to make of it and my feelings are going haywire, but I know I want to kiss you again.”

“Well if you want to stop-“ Theon begins to say but Robb cuts him off by kissing him again, deepening it instantly as he pulls him close.

Theon wrapped his arms around Robb and pulled him onto his lap, sliding his tongue between the younger boys lips and gaining dominance instantly. Robb hums softly against Theon’s lips and tangles his hand in his hair, moaning softly as Theon bites his lower lip and pulls away, starting to kiss at his neck.

Robb keeps his eyes closed and leans his head to the side displaying more of his neck, Theon’s hand run up the inside of his shirt and he mumbles a soft ‘can I?’ against Robb’s skin, he nods and Theon is quickly removing his shirt.

Theon rolls them over and lays Robb down on his back on the bed, hovering over him as he kisses along his chest, letting his hands explore his sides as his teeth found one of Robb’s nipples and bit and sucked at it.

“Theon.” Robb mumbles quietly, his hand finding the back of Theon’s head and tangling in his dark hair.

“Do you want me to stop?” Theon asks, looking up at Robb but continuing to kiss at his exposed skin.

Robb shook his head quickly, “No, please don’t.” Theon smirks at his answer and bites at his skin, sucking and leaving a mark against his rips drawing a moan from the younger boy.

Theon slides his hand between them both and cups Robb’s hardening crotch, palming at it slowly as he kissed back up to his lips, “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He mumbles against his lips before kissing roughly.

Robb lifts his hips up as Theon starts to unbutton his jeans desperate for his touch again. Now Robb is no virgin but he was more nervous now than he was during his first time with a girl, but he was also a lot more excited. Theon knew what he was doing, he could tell, and Robb was enjoying this more than he thought he would.

Robb pouted when Theon’s lift left his causing the older man to chuckle, he pecks his lips again and then starts kissing down his chest as his hand slipped inside Robb’s boxers, taking his length into his hand and starting to stroke him slowly. Robb sucks in a breath and lets his head drop back, lifting his hips towards Theon’s hand with a moan.

Theon smirks against his skin and pulls Robb’s cock from his boxers shuffling further down the bed. He kisses at his exposed hips, nipping at the skin on the bone before moving between his legs. He looks up at Robb who still had his head laid back, his lip between his teeth as he breathed heavily.

Theon smiles and takes his cock back into his hand licking up the underside of his shaft slowly earning a whine from Robb. Theon wastes no time and takes Robb’s head into his mouth, swirling his tongue as he sucked causing Robb to lift his hips up from the bed. Theon pushes them back down and takes all of him into his mouth slowly, only speeding up when Robb moans out his name.

Theon holds his hips down and bops his head up and down taking all of Robb into his mouth each time. Robb struggled to thrust his hips up but Theon’s grip was tight so he gave in and wrapped his hand in his hair instead helping to move his head which Theon didn’t seem to mind.

Theon’s mouth was hot around him and pleasure swarmed through his body as his tongue worked on him, Robb was moaning louder now and tugging on his hair, lifting his head to look down and watch his friend work. Theon opened his eyes and looked up to meet Robb’s, Robb was sure he would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t full of cock, instead he just sucked harder and grabbed at the base of his shaft, squeezing it and then reaching round to massaged his balls.

Theon finally let go of Robb’s hips and allowed him to thrust up into his mouth, Robb’s free hand gripped at the sheets as he gritted his teeth, moaning loudly as he thrust up into the heat of Theon’s mouth, his tip hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Theon.” He groans out squeezing his eyes shut, “Fuck, I’m close.”

Theon gave his thigh a squeeze and continued to massage his balls as Robb gave a couple more thrusts and then his hips jolted and he whined loudly, shoving Theon’s head down onto him as he came in his mouth. Robb’s vision blurred and pleasure shot through his body causing him to shake with a groan.

Theon groaned against him and swallowed all he could before pulling off, breathing heavily as he crawled back up the bed and fell beside Robb. He turned his head to look at him and grinned, Robb kept his eyes closed and searched for Theon’s hand on the mattress.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, “I got a little carried away.” He sighs, opening his eyes and looking over at his friend.

“Nah, I enjoyed it.” Theon shrugs and rolls onto his side, “Did you enjoy it?”

Robb nodded his head and looked down at Theon’s pants, “Do you want me to..?”

Theon shakes his head and grabs his hips turning him around and pulling him into him, “No, it’s okay.” He mumbles, burying his head in Robb’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Robb sighs and buries his head into the pillows, “Thanks Theon,” he whispers, “Y’know…For helping me realise and-“

“Shut up. Don’t go all soppy on my now.” Theon chuckles, “Go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.”

Theon pulls his covers up around them as Robb nods and shuffles back against him, smiling lightly to himself as he drifts off in Theon’s arms.


End file.
